


Here I Am

by pingukei



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingukei/pseuds/pingukei
Kudos: 5





	Here I Am

Here I Am.

My first five months in college has been… full of surprises. It was fun yet at the same time frantic as my schedule is consistently occupied with coursework and activities. Recently, I joined in the Drama Club and Debate Team for additional credentials. As a college student, I am actively engaged with every activities that will benefit me once I graduate so I am certain that everything will be worth it in the end.

My phone rings out of nowhere, breaking me from my thoughts. I paid a glance on my phone and see Billkin’s name on the screen. Guilt is starting to overcome me as soon as I answer my boyfriend’s call. Since I moved at the university dorm- for my convenience- my quality time with Billkin gets lessen as the time goes by. Since he's taking his college degree from another university, we don’t usually see each other that often and the only stable communication we have is thru phone calls.

“Hello, my boyfriend…” Billkin greeted me over the line. I might not see him personally but I know he’s calling me with his eyebrow raised and a smirk. “I’m surprised that you were able to answer my call. Aren’t you busy?” he asked me with a tone of sarcasm.

Now, I’m feeling bad. Billkin, amidst his hectic schedule can still managed to give me a call from time to time- almost every day so that he can make sure I’m doing alright. Meanwhile, I cannot even return his call at some time and that is killing me.

I let out a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry, Kin.” I hear Billkin laughs at me as his response.

“Are you still studying?” he asks me.

I take a look at my study table- looking at the scattered books that are all over the places. “Yeah, I have a test next week so I’m doing an advance study.” I answer him.

“Perfect!” Billkin exclaimed joyfully on the other line. “Hurry, I’m outside of your dorm building.” He informs me all of a sudden.

“What?!” I immediately turn on the balcony window of my room and run over there to make sure that what he said was true and he’s right, I see Billkin looking at me from the bottom, waving his hand at me, looking extra cheerful which makes me laugh momentarily.

I instructed Billkin to make his way on the third floor of the dorm building where my room is located. After a few minutes, Billkin is already knocking on the front door of my room. I hurriedly changed my clothes into oversized red shirt and a pair of shorts before opening the door. Billkin’s wide smile- his dimples popping out- are the first thing that I see upon opening the door.

“You’re here!” I say in surprise then noticed a bag full of snacks and drinks on his other hand. I look at Billkin confusingly, making a wide space on the door for him to enter. Billkin ambles around my room, taking a careful look inside.  
Billkin turns around to face my direction, still a wide smile plastered on his face. “I missed you.” he tells me softly. “Like so bad… and I mean it. I understand that you we are college students now and we are so occupied with a lot of things but I do not want to lose you either.” He stares at me full of enthusiasm. “And that is why I’m here. If going here at your place every day is the only way to be with you, I’ll do it… in a heartbeat.”

I gaze at my boyfriend for a long moment, feeling a deep sense of gratitude and fondness. Billkin remains talking in front of me and I simply stares at him and without realizing it, tears starts to roll over my face. There is heavy boulder against my chest and seeing Billkin right now makes everything as effortlessly easy as falling off a log. Billkin hurriedly come to me, enclosing my face by both of his hands as he wipes the streak of tears on my face.

“Why are you crying, love?” he asks me worriedly.

“I’m just… I don’t know!” I laugh halfheartedly in the middle of my sobbing. “I’m very thankful that you’re trying to understand and keep up with me although I’m such a lousy boyfriend. I’m sorry!” I tell him, pouring my emotions out on him. “I really don’t know what I should do right now until you came. I have so many things to do and to read… I’m all over the places. I feel like I wouldn’t even survive college!” I frustratingly blurted out. “Im so messed up.” I muttered to myself and that’s when Billkin pulls me into his chest.

“It’s okay, love. You’re okay and you are not messed up. Most importantly, you're not a lousy boyfriend.” he says, consoling me as his hands runs uup and down on my back. "I won't ask for more because you are enough. You're enough for me and you mean so much to me." he sincerely tells me. Billkin and I remain on our position for a moment, hiding my face on his chest as he holds and comfort me by hugging my body tightly. “Do you want to study together? I can help you with anything.” Billkin whispers on my ear and I lift my head up to meet his eyes.

“Really?” I snuffle a little, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. Billkin only gives me a soft smile.

\--

I massaged my throbbing temple, staring and blinking my eyes at the book that I’m reading. We’ve been studying for almost two hours already and words are starting to get blurry. Billkin, sitting across, take a glance at me, stopping midway on reading as well. Billkin grabs the book from my hands and gestures for me to sit beside him. I let out a sigh before I obliged, taking a small leap and joins him on his place. Billkin started to open the book and stares at it for a short period of time.

Billkin started to read the book softly, enough for me to hear the words. “The first thing you need to learn as an actor is to act truthfully, which means not faking. All the basic acting techniques help the actor achieve this goal but all use slightly different methods. The first acting technique to get familiar with is Stanislavski because it is at the core of all the other modern acting techniques you will study as an actor.” I managed to smile at him and on his gestures, feeling a light flutter on my heart. I lean closer towards him, closing the space between us.

Billkin glances at me and narrows his eyes when he noticed that I’m getting way more comfortable with the set-up. “I hope you’re listening to what am saying, love.” he says before pushing some strands of my hair that are blocking my eyes.

I laugh lightly at him, “Yes, I’m listening. You can continue reading… please.” I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder. Billkin continue on reading- mainly about the different types of acting method and I listen intently. Billkin’s voice is deep yet it has a very soothing quality that is very easy to the ears; his voice is like an auditory caramel, like a catnip that vibrates perfectly and matches my soul. I couldn’t blame other people everytime they compliment Billkin and how beautiful his voice is.

“Love?” I heard Billkin calls me. I managed to hum as a response. I haven’t noticed that my eyes were already closed. “Do you want to go to your bed?” he asks me. “You can continue tomorrow morning if you want to. You should take a rest now.”

I open my eyes slowly, lifting my head before I stifle a yawn. I look at Billkin who is completely staring at me very carefully .His eyes are so different in moments like these- they are soft, very soulful. I coudn’t comprehend enough how much he loves me so deeply. I nod my head, giving him a warm smile.

We both stand up from our place and I grab Billkin’s hand and lead him to my room. I did not bother to open the light as we walk straight to my bed, feeling the warm comforter againt my skin. The room is dim and the only light visible is coming from the open window.

“Sleep with me,” I mutter to Billkin. I can clearly see the smile on my boyfriend’s lips before he topples in the soft matress, joining me in my bed. I lay my head on his chest and wraps my arm on his waist. I begin to feel a sudden comfort and the darkness in the room helps to relax my exhausted mind- I crave for this kind of rest. My thoughts are starting to drift apart slowly like a carousel and before I succumb myself to sleep, I instinctively reach for Billkin’s hand and intertwine our fingers. “Kin…” I call him gently.

“Thank you for tonight,” I tell him.

“You’re always welcome, my love.” Billkin reply.

“And I love you.” I said clearly.


End file.
